I am Special
by Anaiko Saki
Summary: COMPLETE! Bakura doesnt care for Ryou, but when Ryou meets Lola, a girl with a similar problematic life, he learns to open up, and forms a strong friendship with her. Will their relationship survive? And what of Bakura? RyouxOC
1. Ryou's Tears

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN YUGIOH AND WHOEVER ASKED ME TO DO THIS DISCLAIMER THING IS A VERY INSECURE PERSON

**Hi it's me! Got a review for True Love! Thankyou! It's v. sad I'll agree on that. This is another Bakura and Ryou fic but Bakura doesn't particularly care about his hikari and I won't tell you any more! You have to READ, instead of looking at the summary believe me. I know people do that. I've had about 147 hits to my Secrets of the Soul and 3 reviews! READ THE STORIES PEOPLE! Lol XD**

**Worthless**

'You're completely worthless! You know that? WORTHLESS! I'm going out! Why did I ever get stuck with you, you stupid, WEAK LITTLE MORTAL!'

Ryou watched silently as Bakura slammed the door and stormed off into the night. A single tear trickled down his soft cheek. He was right. He was worthless. Useless. Bakura deserved better than him. He sat on the sofa. The curtains were drawn tightly shut but the lights in the house weren't on. He wanted to sit in the darkness forever. That way, nobody could see his tears.

He felt something headbutt his leg and looked down. He saw the dark silhouette of his cat, Mog. Short for Moggy. He lifted her into his arms and cradled her, stroking her under the chin. Mog purred. Bakura hated that cat. Said Ryou should give it to the animal shelter, but Ryou couldn't bring himself to give Mog away. She'd be so unhappy. Then Ryou would truly have no one. Maybe that was what Bakura wanted.

Ryou loved Bakura. It wasn't just a crush. It was real love. A love that stretched from the top of your head to the tips of your toes. A love where every muscle, feeling and heartstring yearned towards him. But his heart was slowly breaking. It was so painful. If it was going to break why couldn't it be quick? But it was slow, and eventual, and Ryou knew that the day when it finally broke would be agony.

Mog tired of Ryou's petting and clambered off him. She mewed. She probably wanted feeding. He stood up and walked into the kitchen. Mog started to headbutt the cupboard. 'No, Mog, don't do that.' Ryou whispered, lifting her away from it. 'You'll hurt your head.' He lifted the catfood out and scraped it into her bowl. Mog nudged past him and started eating. Ryou was suddenly reminded how hungry he himself was. He hadn't eaten in days.

There was one bruised apple in the fruit bowl. He bit into it. It was sour. His face contorted and he wanted desperately to spit it out. But he didn't want to collapse. When Bakura got home finally, it'd just remind him of how worthless his hikari was.

'He's right.' Ryou thought. 'You know he is. No matter what you think, deep down you know he's right. You're worthless. You're stupid. He deserves someone better. Someone worthy of his companionship. Instead Bakura got stuck with you, you're useless.'

Another solitary tear trickled from his eye. 'See.' Ryou thought. 'You're crying. Crying is for weak people. Bakura says you're weak too. Another thing he's right about.'

He looked at the purple bruise around his eye in the lounge mirror. It was for his own good. Bakura had done it to toughen him up. Ryou knew it was for the best. He thought of the bruises all over his body. Several of them on his back, more than ten on his chest, beating marks around his legs, a bruise around his eye and split lips, and the sore patch on his head where Bakura had thrown a stone at it. He had suffered more severe injuries at the hands of his Yami. Excuses to the hospital staff. He walked into a lamppost, he got a minor hit from a car, he got mugged on the way home from school. That sort of thing.

Ryou finished off the sour apple and put it in the bin. He realised Mog had gone out of the catflap. 'Can't blame her, really,' Ryou thought dismally. He trudged up to the bathroom. The medical kit was lying on the toilet seat, from when he'd last used it. He took out the antiseptic cream and a piece of cotton wool from a bag on the door and squeezed some cream onto it. He pressed it to his eye. It was cold. Ryou liked the feeling. It numbed out the pain.

He heard the door slam downstairs. Bakura was home already? He dabbed the last of the cream on his eye and threw it on the bin, hastily stuffing the medical kit back in the bathroom cabinet. He rushed down the stairs to the waiting Yami. He looked angry. 'You weren't in the hallway when I came in to take my coat.'

'I'm sorry, Bakura. I was… in the bathroom.'

'In the bathroom doing what?'

'… Cleaning the toilet.'

Bakura laughed cruelly. 'You always were a cleanliness freak. Weakness. You really are weak, aren't you Ryou?'

'Yes, Bakura,' Ryou whispered.

'Sorry? I didn't quite catch that. What are you, Ryou?'

'I'm weak!' He shouted.

Bakura laughed again. 'Good.'

He went to walk into the living room but at the last moment lunged round and kicked Ryou in the stomach. Ryou immediately fell to the ground, coughing. 'You didn't think you were going to escape without a night time beating did you?' He said, before smiling cruelly again and walking into the living room, thrusting his coat on his hikari.

**This is a sad story! Hope you like it anyway. Please review! **


	2. Lola

Disclaimer: No, I don't own Yugioh or anything ASSOCIATED WITH YUGIOH! This disclaimer thing is beginning to bug me now…

Hey Ho! Chapter 2 of my 'I Am Special' fic is up, hope people love it because he gets to meet his friend today on the way to school… but no more than that. Anyway, hope you like it. Xoxoxo

'Bakura! Please… I'm sorry! I won't do it again… I promise…! Onegai Bakura! Onegai!'

Bakura laughed cruelly as he kicked Ryou once more in the stomach. 'I told you not to apologise! Now, get up.' Ryou instinctively curled up into a ball and trembled.

Bakura scowled. 'I said GET UP! WEREN'T YOU LISTENING?' He grabbed a handful of Ryou's hair and balled it up in his fist. Ryou yelped as Bakura dragged him mercilessly upwards. 'Apologising is for WEAK people. You are WEAK. Say it!'

'I'm weak, Bakura! Now please… I have to get to school… please…' Ryou whimpered, looking frightened. Bakura laughed.

'Yeah, you've got to get to school, Ryou. You better go.' He smirked and Ryou backed carefully away from him before grabbing his bag and rushing out of the house, not bothering to close the door. He reached the end of the corner and slowed, panting tiredly.

He straightened up and started walking, although he felt sick after Bakura's kicks. Perhaps he could tell the nurse he was ill and he could get off school for a while. He shook his head and mumbled to himself. The nurse would want to know why he had those fresh bruises and then the school counsellor would ask about 'family problems'. Nobody could help him. Best to keep it to himself.

As he was thinking, he heard the 'cling, cling!' of a bicycle bell behind him. He looked around. Someone in the same uniform as his own was cycling madly towards him, and didn't look like they could stop. 'Watch out! Get out of the way!' The person riding it yelled but it was too late. They'd smashed into Ryou and sent him sprawled across the ground.

The person gave a little shriek as they fell of the bicycle and landing a few yards away from Ryou. 'Ouch…' Ryou groaned, and lifted himself up onto his elbows. It appeared the person riding the bike was female. He stood up gradually, brushing the dirt from his trousers. He walked over to the girl, who was struggling to get back up again. Ryou saw that her bicycle had crushed her foot and lifted it off her easily. It was a very light bike.

She sighed with relief but yelped as she tried moving again. 'Ow…' She muttered, looking up at Ryou. He smiled. He bent down and offered her his hand.

'Need any help?' He asked politely, as the girl grasped it and tried to drag herself upwards.

'Yes, thanks. Here, sorry for knocking you over, I didn't mean to.'

'That's OK, I'm not hurt.' He said softly. He grabbed the girl's other hand and lifted her onto her feet. She couldn't put her left leg down. 'Here, is your leg hurt?' He asked, looking concerned.

'Yeah.. my wheel must have crushed it on an awkward angle, but you go ahead, I can catch up later.'

'No, I can't leave you here. Put your arm around my shoulders and I'll help you walk. I think we have to leave your bicycle.' The girl looked up at him. Ryou hadn't noticed how pretty she was. Her hair was a red-gold colour with bright scarlet eyes and a perfectly rounded face. He struggled not to gasp.

'Thanks a lot, by the way for helping me.' She said suddenly. He came out of his trance. 'I'm Lola, I'm new at Domino High School. What's your name?'

Ryou looked down at her. 'Um… Ryou. You're new here? I can show you around if you want.' She smiled happily up at him.

'Really? You'd do that? That'd be really helpful. Thanks!' Ryou smiled, glad they were getting along. She limped beside him for a while and they didn't say anything to each other before they were in sight of Domino High's gates.

'Wow… is that it? It's really big!' Lola looked up at the school. Ryou was surprised by her breaking the quietness between them.

'Um… yeah, it is. Really large, I mean. Do you know how to get around?'

Lola looked up at him and blushed. Ryou's heart did a little flip. He couldn't like her? Surely not. He loved his Yami. Yes, Bakura. He loved Bakura. But that blush did something to him. He'd never felt like that before. 'Actually… I was hoping you could show me around today… if that's OK, because I wouldn't want to intrude if you're hanging out with your friends or something…'

Ryou fought off the urge to beam happily. 'No, no. It would be great! I'd love to show you around, seeing as you're new.' Lola smiled happily.

'Cool! So… um… do we have different classes or something?' Ryou thought a minute.

'I don't know. We get different timetables each day so I wouldn't really know. But I'm in most of the classes here, so I'll probably be with you sometime I guess.' Ryou noticed a slight blush forming on Lola's cheeks again.

'Um… great! When do classes start?'

Ryou's eyes widened. He hadn't noticed the time! They were five minutes late! 'We're late! Quickly, follow me!' He started running with Lola behind him. They rushed through the gates of the school and skidded into the Reception Office, the secretary looking sceptically at them.

'Ryou Bakura? Late again, I see. Oh and is this Lola? We have you down as Lola Forsythe. Is that correct?'

Lola nodded breathlessly.

'Good. Well, here are your timetables. You're both in double French this morning and you have Madame Gisele. Oh and Ryou? You'd better go and see the nurse about those bruises, how did you get them?'

The secretary looked inquisitively at Ryou. Lola faced him and gasped. Apparently she'd never noticed them. 'Um… I tripped on the curb and fell on my face this morning. It always happens… very clumsy…'

The secretary looked disbelieving but sent him up to the nurse to get them treated anyway after he'd showed Lola to Room 136.

After Ryou had showed her to Room 136, Lola stopped just outside the door. She was nervous. What if they didn't like her? What if…

She slapped herself mentally. _Stop being so stupid, _she thought, _of course they'll like you._ Reaching forward timidly, she knocked politely on the door and opened it. A class of about fifteen teenagers like herself looked at her.

The teacher, who had been writing something on the board, turned round to look at her. She had sharp features with lank black hair that showed her ears and thin black-wired glasses.

'Lola Forsythe?' Lola blushed and nodded dumbly.

'You're late Lola. And in my classroom, we don't do things that way. We turn up on time and come prepared. Where are your French books?'

'Um… I'm new here, Madame, and I don't have any French books. I didn't know which classes I had today.'

Madame Gisele scowled at her. 'But you didn't bother to phone the school in advance for your timetable?'

'I don't have the number to the school, Madame, I didn't know we were supposed to phone.'

'And what about your parents, Ms Forsythe? They didn't bother to ring us? I'm sure they know what precautions this school expects it's new pupils to take.'

Lola looked away from the teacher. 'My parents died when I was little, Madame, I live in a Halfway House.'

The students started to mumble. 'Well then you should have come up to the school in advance Ms Forsythe. You are sixteen and expected to – '

She was interrupted by someone bursting through the door, panting tiredly. It was Ryou. Lola could tell he'd run all the way down from the nurse's office.

'RYOU BAKURA!' Madame Gisele yelled. Ryou looked up at the teacher timidly. 'THAT IS THE FIFTH TIME IN A ROW YOU HAVE BEEN LATE! EXPLAIN YOURSELF!'

'I was up at the nurse's office Madame, I've got a note explaining my lateness.' He held out a tiny slip of paper. Madame Gisele took it and threw it in the bin.

'Pfuit.' She muttered and scowled at the both of them. 'Go and take your seats please, before I get any angrier. We sit in alphabetical order in this class Ms Forsythe, so you are sitting next to… Ms Lily Heron. Also, we speak in French in this class, so no English accepted in writing nor verbal.'

Lola nodded and sat down, but no sooner had she done so a paper note landed on her desk. She picked it up and unfolded it. It was from Ryou.

_Sorry. You shouldn't have gone through that. It wasn't your fault._

She smiled. She replied.

That's OK. She didn't know I was new.

Ryou looked at her and smiled. Lola noticed though that it wasn't a real smile. He seemed sort of scared and looked kind of sad.

**Hey you look sad. What's up? **

_Nothing. Well, I'm just a bit stressed at the moment at home. And the salve on those bruises doesn't help. It stings. _

Don't worry about it, it'll go away, and the stress, it's not like 

She didn't get to finish her note. Madame Gisele had swiped it from her desk. 'SENDING NOTES IS NOT TOLERATED IN MY CLASS MR BAKURA AND MS FORSYTHE! DETENTION AFTER SCHOOL! BOTH OF YOU!'

Lola scowled. So far her day had been pretty bad. But then, she thought, things can only go from worse to better. Right?

**Weird chapter. I'm liking Lola she rocks. Anyway please review otherwise NO UPDATE! Oh and secrets of the soul too. REVIEW! Mwahahahaha. **


	3. Struggles

Chapter 3 of 'I am Special' is up! Yay! Anyway we see what happens when Ryou is late at home and a first glimpse of Lola's life in a Halfway House. Hope you like it! P.S a bit sad and angsty and memory fluff about Lola's parents. Hope you like it anyway!

**Disclaimer: Don't own a thing**

'So… you're telling me you got to ESCORT that girl up to the school? Talk about lucky, dude.' Joey had grabbed Ryou at break and taken him up to the lockers. 'Man she's HOT! Do you like her? Or is she still available for the rest of us?' Joey nudged him. Ryou looked up.

'Um… uh… well I… don't know…' Joey smiled wide-eyed.

'You have the HOTS for that girl! Ryou that's so… weird! You're just not the type, y'know?' Joey said, a little egotistically, adjusting his blazer collar à la Elvis Presley. Ryou looked away. He had more important things to worry about. What about Bakura? What would he say about Lola? And he had detention after school. He'd be angry when he finally got home.

'Joey, I need to go. Can you talk about this to someone else? I promised Lola I'd show her round the school today.'

'Oh…' Joey said, giving Ryou an exaggerated wink. 'I see… I'll leave you two alone then.' Ryou frowned a little before heading off to find Lola.

He finally found her wandering around the sports grounds, looking lost. 'Ryou!' She almost screamed his name and ran towards him. 'I've been so lost without you! I'm so glad you showed up! Thanks for agreeing to show me around the school, it's really nice.'

'Oh no… that's OK, honestly.' Ryou said, feeling his face flush. 'So… um… where do you want to go first then… um…?' Lola smiled shyly.

'Well, I thought I could talk to you for a while. How about round the back of the school? It's less crowded there.' Ryou flushed an even more visible red. All the smokers and X-Rated couples always went there for a cigarette and a quick make-out session. If anyone saw him going there with Lola… well they wouldn't think they would be smoking. But he was too polite to say so, so he nodded and they started heading towards the back of the school. Lola was talking in a happy voice but Ryou was starting to panic. He couldn't possibly tell Bakura about her. He'd do something awful. He always did.

'Ryou? Ryou, we're here… are you OK?' He snapped out of his trance. Lola was sitting on the grass in front of him. 'Um… I was wondering if I could talk to you, because you're my first friend here, if that's OK'

Ryou blushed… again… but nodded and sat next to her on the grass. To his surprise, he saw a solitary tear slide down her cheek. He suddenly felt a dull ache in his heart. Was he… sad to see Lola sad? That wasn't right. She was just… a friend. Probably just muscle-pains. But all the same he looked shocked and asked her what was wrong.

'Nothing. Nothing, it's just, when Madame Gisele mentioned my parents… Oh god, I shouldn't be doing this, not in front of you, I hardly know you I'm so sorry…'

'No, it's OK Lola, honestly. It must be hard without your parents. I'm living with a flatmate myself. My sister and mother died and my father isn't around anymore. I'm sorry you have to live alone, though.' Lola smiled as more tears fell.

'Yeah well… I've never really been a friend person. You're the first person who's really made an effort, you know?' Ryou felt even more shocked. He didn't know what had happened to the bright bubbly girl he'd been talking to a minute ago. But then she wasn't going to start crying in front of a whole crowd of people.

He looked away and was quiet for a while. Her tears brought back some painful memories from his past. Now his eyes were beginning to well up. Lola apparently noticed this. 'Oh no… I didn't mean to make you cry too. I guess us both having lost people… oh god this is all my fault, Ryou I'm sorry – ' She wanted to say more but suddenly she just burst into a full-blown stream of tears. Ryou blinked back his own.

'Lola? Are you alright? Do you… um… need a hug or something?' Lola looked up at him through her wet eyelashes. Ryou instinctively reached out to wipe a tear from her eye. This surprised him. He wasn't usually like that towards people. Lola nodded silently and leant into him. Ryou's body instantly began to heat up and he wrapped his arms around his new friend. 'It's alright, you just… cry here for a while… I'm not going anywhere.' Lola cried some more. His heart ached again. Ryou realised it was paining him to see her cry. He felt something wet slide down his own cheek. He wanted to wipe it away but he couldn't help it. He didn't know Lola had lost people too and it made him more emotional than usual. They sat like that for a few minutes before Lola sat back up and wiped her eyes with a tissue.

'Oh god I'm sorry, how embarrassing – Ryou?' He was looking away from her, not wanting her to see him cry. 'Ryou…?' She asked tenderly. 'Please don't tell me you're crying. I didn't mean for it to happen. Honestly I didn't. Please look at me.' Ryou turned round to face her, his cheeks wet with his own tears. 'Oh I'm sorry Ryou. I have another tissue. Here.' But instead of handing him the tissue she reached forward to wipe his face. To her surprise he let her. She didn't know why, but it made her feel good. He touched her wrist and she realised that for a boy, he had surprisingly soft hands. She brought the tissue away from his face and touched his hair. It, too, was surprisingly soft and again, he let her. He looked up at her and she realised the warmth his eyes held.

He noticed her looking. And the touch of her fingers in his hair, and the way she gently wiped his face and before he could stop himself, he had leant forward and captured her lips in a tender kiss.

Lola dropped the tissue she'd been holding, her heart racing. But she kissed him back. She hadn't meant to. She just did.

Ryou surprised himself badly. He thought she'd pull away, but she didn't. He pulled her in closer as she wrapped her arms around his neck. He didn't want to stop this. It felt too good, and so natural. It appeared she felt the same way about him. He slid his tongue gently into her mouth and she moaned slightly.

She knew she should break away but she couldn't. She let his tongue explore her mouth and touch her own and she felt his warm hand caress her cheek. She tilted her face into it, wanting to feel as much of it as she could. She touched his hair and he let her run them through it and stroke it softly. The bell rang in the background but they didn't break apart.

After a few minutes like this, Lola finally managed to break away. Their foreheads touched and she smiled gently. 'The bell rang five minutes ago… we should go…'

Ryou smiled back. 'Yeah we should… go… I mean.' He took her hands and brought her to her feet. 'Mr Otogi is going to kill us for being late…'

Lola touched his cheek. 'I know… that really shouldn't have happened…' Ryou smiled and brought her in closer to him by her waist.

'Let's go… they'll start to wonder…' And he started to lead her towards the Auditorium.

They both had detention for a week thanks to Mr Otogi. Them and a bunch of other delinquent looking teenagers were sat in rows in the assembly hall and they were sending notes again. Ryou was worried. He kept thinking about what had happened between them round the back of the school, it wasn't supposed to happen. He was panicking about Bakura. He was going to be so angry.. the bruises hadn't gone away completely and were still tender to the touch.

Lola was also worried. The supervisors at the Halfway House didn't like you being late or getting detentions. She didn't want them to know about Ryou. They'd want him checked and scanned and vetted and a lot of other checks they liked to keep. He'd get a profile at the House and she didn't want him to get bothered by it. Besides, it hadn't meant to happen. But her heart kept leaping every time she thought about what had happened. She liked him. She couldn't help it. Suddenly she received a note on her desk. It was from Ryou.

Are you OK? I mean… I'm really sorry. That shouldn't have happened earlier. If u feel I took advantage of you I'm really sorry. I still want us to be friends.

Lola's heartbeat quickened. She didn't want to be just friends. She wanted so much more. She decided she had to say so, otherwise he might think she didn't like him.

_What if one of us liked what happened. What would happen then? What if… what if I said I liked it… and didn't want us to just be friends?_

She threw it over and waited. No reply. She saw him looking at it but he didn't write anything else. He didn't reply for the rest of detention. When the bell rang, she saw he'd already gone and felt a sudden wave of sadness. It had truly been a mistake. She knew she'd said too much. What would she do now?

Ryou was running. He'd read the note that Lola had sent him and although it made him feel out-of-this-world happy, he couldn't face her. What about Bakura? Was he truly falling in love with Lola? He saw his house straight ahead of him. The curtains were drawn but he could see his Yami's shadow moving about upstairs. What would he say to Ryou? What would he do?

The door was open. He burst into the house and went to run upstairs but someone had caught him by his hair. They pulled it forcefully and it stretched Ryou's scalp until he thought it would bleed.

'Tell me, little hikari. Why are you late?' Bakura's chilling voice rang into Ryou's ear, sending a cold shiver down his spine. He heard the door slam behind him. Ryou struggled to say something.

'I… I… I had detention, Bakura.' He whispered quietly, so quietly that he could barely hear it himself.

'What? I DIDN'T HEAR YOU? WHY ARE YOU SO DAMN LATE!' Bakura roared in his ear and Ryou felt his Yami kick him in the back. He fell forwards and turned to sit upright.

'I…I'm sorry Bakura! Onegai! I got detention after school with Mr Otogi! I'm sorry Bakura! I'm sorry!

'NOT GOOD ENOUGH!' Bakura yelled again, kicking Ryou square in the chest. Ryou coughed and fell onto his back. Bakura took the portable phone off the charger and through it at Ryou's face. 'WEAKLING! HAVE YOU LEARNED NOTHING! DO NOT APOLOGISE! YOU ARE WEAK RYOU, WEAK!' Ryou began to sob. He felt blood trickle down his cheek.

Bakura stamped on his chest and Ryou heard something crack. He tried to breathe out but he struggled. It hurt to inhale. Bakura laughed and kicked him in the side again. Ryou wheezed uneasily. 'There. Let's see you be late after this, weak hikari! You forget who controls you. I control you. I have power over you. I'm STRONGER than you. BETTER than you.' He looked disgusted for a second. 'Why did I have to get stuck with you.' He said, spitting in Ryou's face before entering the living room and slamming the door, leaving Ryou, weak and injured in the hallway.

Lola was crying. She had gone back to the Halfway House and was lying face down on her bed. She was upset over Ryou. She'd thought there was something. He didn't even wait for her after detention. Her heart ached horribly before another stream of tears flowed down her cheeks. She sat up slowly and looked in the full-length mirror opposite her bed. She was a mess. Her hair was tangled in knots and her eyes red and puffy from her crying. She sniffled. She wanted desperately to talk to Ryou about earlier, but she couldn't do it. Not like this. She got up from her bed and walked forward to the window. She pressed her face against the cold glass. Someone sprinted past their house with a pair of earphones on and someone walking their dogs sauntered casually past, staring straight ahead. She slammed her hand against the glass. She wanted to break it. She wanted to see her blood, to remind herself she still existed, she was still real. She lifted the stone ornament placed on her window-ledge and threw it forcefully at the wall. It hit her chest-of-drawers, shattering into pieces and knocking down a photo she had beside her bed.

'Oh… no… please don't be broken, please.' She whispered, rushing over to where the picture lay. She turned it over and her eyes stung as she looked upon the happy faces of her family. Lola herself, her mother and father, and her little sister Daisy. They were standing in a group on holiday. They were on the deck of their yacht, _Rosalie_, they had called it.

Lola had lost her whole family on that very yachting holiday. Just days after that picture was taken, she remembered. They had been sailing in the loch to be safe because of Daisy, when the wind had picked up. They had been forced out of the loch and into the ocean when a full-force gale hit them. There was a lifeboat on board, and Lola was instantly lifted into it. Daisy was in it too but her mother and father couldn't get in on time. The ship was forced farther and farther away until Lola saw it capsize. She knew her parents hadn't survived.

For days they drifted endlessly in the ocean, when a passenger ferry saw them floating and picked them up. Daisy had caught hypothermia and didn't survive the night. She stayed in a one-room cabin by herself, in too much shock to comprehend what had happened. She'd been by herself ever since it happened, the year before. When she turned sixteen she was moved to a Halfway House where she would stay until she was an official adult, and could find a place of her own. A solitary teardrop splashed onto the glass surface. She wiped her eyes. Thinking of it was painful. She preferred not to. She wanted to speak to Ryou. In fact she had his phone number written on her hand. She placed the photo back on the chest-of-drawers and went over to her phone on the bedside table. She tapped in the digits and waited for someone to pick up. What if he wasn't home? She worried. He hadn't looked very happy towards the end of the day.

Ryou heard the phone ring. He was struggling to breathe properly and couldn't sit up. Bakura didn't give a damn, he didn't have any friends. And if it wasn't for him, he never bothered. Ryou tried to reach up but his chest was in agony. He relented. 'Help me…' He whispered. 'Help me please.'

Lola put the phone down, her eyes wet. So he wasn't picking up. She stamped her foot. She'd have to go and find him, to explain. Without another word, she grabbed her jacket from the walk-in closet and walked out to find Ryou.

Not the best of endings… but so sad! Poor Lola… - sniffs - . Please R and R, because I also want to know what you thought about that kiss? Xoxoxo AS.


	4. Hospitals and Heartbreak

**Disclaimer: Nope, I STILL DON'T OWN ANYTHING you insecure little people. **

**Hey! This chapter is dedicated to all my reviewers: Ayako Kadori, Super-nanny, ManatheAuthoress, IamaCatlover, Sukara Nodori, RoseAngeI, and I THINK that's it. If I forgot someone please say because I'm not a bitch, honestly. **

Ryou was lying in the hallway of his house, struggling to breathe. His Yami had left him beaten and bloody, and he had no means of finding help. He knew one of his ribs was broken, or maybe more. He was thinking about Lola. There was a song that reminded him of her.

'You're not alone. You never will be… 

_I'll always be here, where you can find me,_

_I'll never leave you, I want to stay forever,_

_Walk hand-in-hand, along the shore. _

_You're beautiful my love, I wish that I could see your face again…_

_And now I'm dying, without your love to comfort me._

_I wish that I could hear your voice, singing like an angel,_

_You're beautiful my love, I wish that you were here.'_

Lola didn't tell her supervisors she was going out. She didn't want to be hassled. She needed to explain, to tell him everything was all right and please would he talk to her. It was cold outside, and the autumn leaves were tossed around in the air, catching in her hair and brushing her cheeks. She shivered and hugged her jacket closer to her. 'Ryou…' She whispered. 'I'm coming to explain… I hope you'll understand.'

Ryou ended the last verse of the song on a sad note and breathed. He couldn't sing anymore. It hurt too much. He wanted to see Lola, to tell her he was sorry. He hadn't meant to be so hostile towards her. Suddenly the door slammed and there was Bakura, standing over him, smiling cruelly.

'You can't take it, can you hikari? I knew it, worthless. Stupid. WEAK.' He spat the last word venomously and grabbed Ryou's upper arms.

'What… are you… doing.' His hikari managed to whisper, although it was agonising.

'I'm taking you upstairs. We don't want people getting suspicious, do we little Ryou?' He whispered harshly, starting to drag him up the flight of stairs. Ryou struggled to breathe even more. When he was on the landing, Bakura nudged him into the corner where no one can see him. 'I'm going out, hikari. Don't move. Don't call anyone. Be a good little boy.' And he hurried back down the stairs. Ryou didn't hear the door close.

Lola was getting colder. It had started to rain now and her hair was sticking to her face. She knew she should go back to the house, but she needed to see him. To explain to him. It was number 7 on the main streetwalk. She remembered him telling her if she ever wanted to call over. She couldn't wait to see him.

She reached the gate and stopped. Perhaps she shouldn't call in. But she was desperate. Then she realised the door was open. Ryou acted cautiously, even Lola already knew that. She opened the gate slowly and gradually made her way up to the front door. She peeked into the house. Everything was dark. The curtains were drawn and there seemed to be no movement. Lola was getting worried. 'Ryou?' She called out cautiously. Nothing. 'Ryou… are you here?' She called, a little louder. A thump in the house made her jump. She walked inside the landing and grasped the banister. Her breathing was shallow. She took the first step and stopped. She shouldn't do this, it was an invasion of privacy. Another thump. Despite her conscience, Lola carried on up the stairs. She looked in the bathroom, no one was there. She turned around.

Lola screamed. 'RYOU!' She was paralysed in fear. He was lying on his back, his hand twitching and his chest going up and down. He sounded hoarse. She rushed over to where he lay. He was covered in beads of sweat and felt too hot. He was trembling and it sounded like he was struggling to breathe. Her hands shaking badly, she smoothed his hair away from his forehead and fetched a wet flannel from the bathroom, pressing it to his head. She guessed he was dehydrated and after chucking some water over his face, gave him a glass of water to drink. His temperature was dying down but he was still shaking. Lola decided to dial 911, to get an ambulance.

'Ryou? Ryou can you hear me? It's Lola, Lola Forsythe remember?' Ryou looked at her. He nodded in a distant manner. 'Oh god.' She said shakily, keeping an eye on the street downstairs. 'The ambulance is coming, just try and calm down, Ryou please.' Lola's fear was overridden when the blare of sirens came into their street. She rushed downstairs and banged frantically on the window of the vehicle, panicking. One of the paramedics took her to one side while the other brought Ryou, still shaking, downstairs and onto a stretcher. By now, a whole crowd had gathered outside the scene. The paramedics tried to calm her down but upon seeing Ryou she flew into a panic and suddenly she couldn't breathe. She kept pointing at the stretcher where her friend lay but was restrained while they forced an oxygen mask over her mouth. They made her sit down and take deep breaths. Lola, in a moment, calmed down.

'Listen. That boy's my friend, well, more than that actually. I was going to his house and I found him like that. He said he lives with a flatmate but that doesn't matter! You have to let me go with him! Please… PLEASE!' The paramedic looked over at his partner, who gave a slight nod and helped Lola into the back of the ambulance and shut the doors.

She felt it start moving and moved over to Ryou. He had calmed down and his eyes were fully open, looking at Lola. 'Ryou… it's me, I found you really badly hurt in your house… what happened? Can you tell me?' Ryou shook his head and looked away. Lola felt her eyes sting again. She didn't want to see Ryou so hurt, it was too much. She couldn't see him like that. She suddenly felt Ryou's hand try and grasp her own. She clasped it tightly and moved closer to him until they reached the hospital. The ambulance stopped abruptly and the doors were suddenly thrown open where a bunch of doctors and nurses and other paramedics were waiting with a wheeled stretcher. Lola felt herself being grabbed and thrust into the crowd of doctors. She started shouting.

'NO! DON'T TAKE HIM AWAY FROM ME! I HAVE TO BE WITH HIM! HE NEEDS ME! PLEASE LET ME STAY WITH HIM! PLEASE! PLEASE!' She was grabbed again and she felt herself being forced into a wheelchair and another oxygen mask over her nose and mouth. She struggled against it. She ripped it off and tried to run to Ryou but someone caught her arm and looked round to see a doctor injecting her with something. 'WHAT ARE YOU DOING! STOP! I NEED TO BE WITH HIM! YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND! YOU DON'T…' But she suddenly felt too drowsy and everything went dizzy. She staggered around and suddenly she felt herself collapse, instant blackness enveloping her mind.

The first thing she saw was a white room. Very white. With bright lights and a green curtain drawn halfway across. She blinked a couple of times and things started to come into focus. She found that she was in a bed, and a throbbing pain in her neck, back and head. People were walking around outside with clipboards and she groaned, trying to sit up and see where she was. Lola remembered a falling feeling but she must've blanked out.

'Lola Forsythe?' The voice had come from a person standing next to her. It sounded like a trumpet blaring in her ears. She nodded vaguely. 'OK. My name is Nurse Donovan and I've been informed you have suffered from a sever panic attack, is that correct?'

'What?' Lola said drowsily, blinking again some more times.

'A panic attack. Outside the hospital. Do you remember?' Lola nodded.

'Was that what it was? A panic attack? I remember this crowd of your people and someone sticking a needle in my arm, and Ryou… where's Ryou? Where's Ryou?' The nurse nodded and scribbled something on her clipboard.

'Ms Forsythe, I believe the injection you are describing was probably a sedative to calm you down. You have been asleep now for approximately two days and seventeen hours, combined with the general anaesthetic from the oxygen mask. You are probably experiencing back and neck pains, which could be concluded as concussion. I believe you came here with a Mr Ryou Bakura?' Lola nodded vaguely.

'Concussion…?' She asked, confused. 'Sedative? General anaesthetic?' Nurse Donovan nodded.

'We shall have to keep you in for a few more hours to run some scans to check your body functions are working properly, and if you'd like to see your friend, he's in Ward 23 for Fractures and Bone Breakages. Finally is there anyone you'd like me to call for you?'

Lola shook her head. 'My parents died a year ago. When can I see Ryou? I want to as soon as possible. Is he recovered? What happened to him?

'Your friend suffered from a broken rib and other minor injuries like bruises and a few cuts. We're waiting on your X-Ray appointment now.' Lola closed her eyes. What had happened to her?

'Nurse Donovan?' Lola opened her eyes again. A young-looking trainee nurse had wandered in with a pink slip of paper. 'We're ready to see Ms Forsythe now in the Radiation X-Ray room?'

Nurse Donovan nodded. 'Good.' Lola tried to lift her head to see what Nurse Donovan was doing, but her head was suddenly jerked by the movement of the bed she was on. It felt weird. She stared up at the ceiling until the bed underneath her was wheeled into a dark room and a straighter bed under the direct glare of an unusual looking light. /Must be the X-Ray/ she thought to herself, as a man in a green baggy t-shirt and trousers came over.

'Lola Forsythe? You need to come onto this bed now so we can examine you properly. If you'd just take my hand, that's it.' As Lola stood up, she felt blood rush down from her head and she felt temporarily dizzy before everything came back into focus and she laid herself down on the bed. The light was moved up to her head and it went brighter. She could see the bone structure of her entire head on the black slips of translucent paper above her. She didn't have any injuries, but they still insisted on taking her for a CAT scan. After the uncomfortable journey down to the laboratory, she was made to lie on a soft rectangular board, had all her jewellery removed and was told to keep utterly still.

As the board slid her into the tube of the CAT scan, rectangles of light lit up one by one around her. She could feel the lights boring into her and she fought off the urge to cover her eyes. It was, in a strange kind of way, quite peaceful in there. Her eyes were closed and she could hear faint mutterings of the doctors and nurse behind her. After at least five minutes of these obscure discussions, she was taken back out, but not allowed to roam freely until she'd had a stethoscope examination, a blood test and a general health checkup. She wasn't put back on a bed because she had no further need for one, but was told she could have a wheelchair instead.

She wheeled herself easily around to the receptionist's desk, where she asked for the directions to Ward 23. After following the instructions (first left, go straight ahead, second left, first right then the door with Ward 23) she managed to push open the door. Unlike the Minor Injuries Ward, this one was less noisy and busy and only a few nurses walked around to check up on the patients. Lola wheeled herself over to the first kind looking nurse she saw, a young redhead like herself with sharp blue eyes.

'Excuse me? Um…could you tell me where Ryou Bakura is? I came in with him today and they told me I could visit him now.'

'Oh, you must be Lola Forsythe! He's been talking about a girl similar to what you look like, red hair, beautiful green eyes – '

'He said that? He said my eyes were beautiful?'

'Oh yes. He said they were the most beautiful eyes he'd ever seen. You sound very true to his words.'

'What were his words?'

'That you were very pretty and kind along with that description.'

Lola felt a blush creep across her cheeks. She hated when she blushed. Especially with her red hair. It made her look like she'd eaten out of a furnace.

'Anyway. He's in the middle bed, just over there by the window. He's been hoping you'd visit him.'

Lola blushed again and thanked the young nurse before wheeling off to the bed in question. She could see his white hair vaguely as she approached him. She stopped for a minute, her heart hammering against her chest. After she took a while to calm herself down, she wheeled over to him and was surprised when she saw him looking fully well, his nose in a book with a tray of cheesy pasta resting on his lap. She smiled.

'Ryou?' She asked, becoming aware of her burning cheeks and shaky voice. He looked up suddenly at her and smiled, a huge grin stretching from one ear to the next.

'Lola!' He said, setting his book down and putting the tray of pasta on the table next to him.

'Hi. I… um… came to see how you are.'

'I'm…I'm fine.' He said, remembering what his Yami had done to him. 'How are you? They said you'd got concussion. I visited you yesterday but you were asleep.'

She blushed. 'Oh… um… cool. Listen I've been meaning to ask you something. Why did you… why did you run away after detention? Did… did I say too much? If I did I'm really sorry.' She stuttered her question, a furious red showing her face up humiliatingly.

'Oh… I… I don't know. But I want you to know that… Oh for God's sake I don't want to talk about it!' He snapped at her. Her eyes began to well up. He looked angry.

'Ryou I didn't mean to – '

'Well you have! I don't know why that happened OK but it wasn't intentional!' Lola suddenly felt something inside her die. A piece of her heart crumbling into darkness. Ryou didn't register what he said and looked away from her.

'Oh. Ok. Well, I'll be at the Halfway House if you want me, I'm allowed to go home today… you um… you know the number… I'm going to go.' She didn't let him see what her body was threatening to do. Without another word she wheeled back down to reception, not speaking to or looking at anyone. After she was given the A OK, she was allowed to discard her wheelchair. She hailed a cab and sat in it silently until it reached the Halfway House. She paid the driver twenty pounds and ran into her bedroom, slamming her door shut and throwing herself onto her bed, heart-wrenching sobs forcing themselves out. A river of tears flowed down her cheeks and she cried out in pain as her heart felt like it was being ripped in two.

Ryou sat in the hospital still, thinking about his encounter with Lola. What was that he'd said? Something about that kiss. What was it? He hadn't been thinking that good when she'd come. He then remembered seeing something. Her eyes. They had welled up. Then he heard it, somewhere inside his head he heard himself saying those awful words.

I don't know why that happened but it wasn't intentional! 

His heart gave a painful twist as he thought of what he'd said. He remembered now. He'd told her he hadn't meant to kiss her and he didn't like it and didn't know why it happened, she'd kept back from crying and gone back to the Halfway House, where she'd be crying…

'LOLA!' His shout attracted the young nurse Lola had been speaking to beforehand.

'Mr Bakura! Whatever has happened?'

'It's Lola! I said something really horrible to her and now she's going to cry! I've got to see her please let me go and see her!'

'Mr Bakura we can't – '

'PLEASE!'

'Well, I'll help you this one time, but are you sure your ribs aren't hurting anymore?'

'Honestly they're not! Please let me get out of here!'

Lola cried some more. She was lying curled up in bed, fresh tears still rolling down her cheeks. 'Oh Ryou,' she whispered. 'Please love me the way I love you. Please. I love you Ryou.'

**Aww! Emotional chapter –cries-! I can't believe I wrote that. It's so sad. Next chap will be better though… no I'm not revealing! Please R and R! AS. **


	5. I Love You

Disclaimer: An extremely fast review came to me today so I have decided to write as many chapters as I can! Hey Ho, this is chapter 5 of I Am Special and it's going to be quite short with a lot of tenderness! Hope you like it! P.S lemon in this chapter. But not too graphic.

'Lola? Lola are you alright? It's Tracy. Tracy from Reception? Are you OK?'

Lola sat up straight. Tracy couldn't see her like this. Although she liked the receptionist, she didn't want to be seen today. She scrambled off her bed and, after wiping her face with her duvet cover, opened the door, forcing a smile across her face.

'What? Oh, no I'm fine Tracy. It must have been the TV, I'm watching… Beauty and the Beast is all, nah I'm fine.' She gabbled it all out and made to shut the door but Tracy had her foot blocking it.

'If you're not upset then how come your hair is all messed up?'

'Oh that? I'm trying out new styles for school. You know, normal girl things.' Tracy looked disbelieving but left anyway. As soon as Lola felt she was out of earshot, she threw herself down again and let herself get engulfed by misery. She didn't need this. She thought that after the death of her family, things could only get better. She thought Ryou would understand. But he didn't. At these thoughts her heart only ached more, and she let her mind cascade into heartbreak yet again.

Ryou stood still and clutched his chest, panting heavily. He'd lied a little to get out of hospital. His ribs still ached, but he didn't care. How could he have been so stupid? Telling Lola it didn't matter and to just forget? It was the last thing he wanted her to do. He hated himself, wished he could turn back time.

He broke into a run again, following the directions embedded in his memory.

_Domino Halfway House, Fujika Street. _

He was running along his street, the main street. He passed his house and his bruises seemed to hurt more than ever thanks to his remembering. He tried to run further but someone had grabbed him and had started dragging him into the house. It was Bakura. Ryou recognised him immediately. Suddenly an angry rage started inside Ryou. He didn't need another beating, another 'lesson'. He was going to see Lola. He felt himself get thrown to the ground and saw Bakura's tall figure loom over him.

'Where did you get to, little hikari?' His voice was quiet, but a cold iciness laced his words.

'I was at the hospital. Someone found me.' Ryou surprised himself with these words. They were perfectly normal words, but the way they were spoken was different. His voice was not trembling with fear and they had a new found confidence etching them. Bakura, it seemed, had already picked up on this.

'Listen, little hikari. I CONTROL YOU! YOU SEEM TO FORGET WHO YOU ARE SPEAKING TO. I'M GOING TO HAVE TO TEACH YOU ANOTHER LESSON.' His voice rose in anger and he clenched his fists, ready to pummel Ryou to within an inch of death. But Ryou, instead of cowering away, launched his own fist at Bakura, hitting him square in the jaw. He watched Bakura get thrown into the wall, then ran out the open door, his heart racing. He forgot about Bakura, about his own health, about anything except for Lola. He had to get to her. His heart was slowly breaking. He must see her.

He reached Fujika Street, and sprinted along it, needing to get to that house. His heart stopped. There, in gold lettering on the black plaque on the gate, the inscription read, '**Domino Halfway House, Fujika Street**. He knew Lola would be in there.

He raced inside, stopping at the reception desk, his breathing erratic. 'Is there a Lola Forsythe here?' He managed to force out, trying to regain control of his breathing. Tracy looked at him. She wondered where on earth he could have sustained those injuries.

'Yes, we have a Lola Forsythe. Does she know you? She seemed quite upset when I went to check on her earlier.'

'Oh God.' Ryou breathed, his heart wrenching horribly. 'I made her cry didn't I? I need to apologise. Please just tell me where she is.'

'I can't. She didn't say she'd be expecting visitors. We employ a strict policy here at Domino Halfway House – '

'PLEASE! You have no idea what she means to me! I… I love her! Please, please let me see her so I can tell her!' Tracy looked at the ragged teenage boy. The board would not approve certainly, but if he loved her, what could she do?

'She's… she's on the third floor, the room with the big poster on it.' Tracy sighed. She knew what would happen when the Board found out. They were protective of the teenagers in their care, and especially of Lola, seeing as she was essentially an orphan here.

Ryou's heart leaped and he leaned over without thinking to hug Tracy, who looked dumbfounded, muttered a quick thank you and started the stairs to the third floor.

'Lola I'm coming to see you.' He panted, racing up the second set of stairs. He passed a rough looking boy, with a red mohican and an eyebrow piercing, but ignored the glare he received and carried on until he reached the third floor. He looked around desperately. It was a long hallway and he couldn't see any doors with posters on them. He ran left, looking at all the doors he passed. But none of them had a big poster lining their doors. He ran right and sprinted to the end of the corridor, where he stopped. A huge, pink poster with a picture of Little Miss Naughty covered the door, and he could hear the sound of strangled sobbing through the door.

He took a deep breath and opened the door. His heart almost broke in half. The sight of Lola, her red hair all scruffy and messy and her watery eyes. Her cheeks streaked with red and her whole body trembling in sadness.

'Lola…?' He whispered, scared to approach her. The girl started and jumped up, coming face to face with Ryou.

'Ryou?' She whispered, unable to fathom why he was here. 'Ryou what are you doing here? I… I thought you hated me…' Her voice trailed off but he held her gaze.

'Oh Lola I'm sorry!' He cried rushing forward and knocking her backwards onto the bed, capturing her lips yet again in another kiss. Lola was surprised and yet her heart was suddenly mended. He'd come back to her. He liked her! He was kissing her.

Lola deepened the kiss, wrapping her arms around him, feeling the heat radiate off him onto her. He broke apart and stared into her entrancing eyes. 'Lola I didn't mean it. That kiss was very much intentional and I… Oh god dammit!' He yelled shutting his eyes. Lola began to feel scared again. Was he going to push her away, please not again, she thought, her mind confused and her heart aching.

Ryou opened his eyes again and saw the fear in her own. 'Lola please don't be scared of me. What I meant to say is, what I meant to say… what I want to say is…'

'Yes?' Lola whispered, her heart rocketing against her chest, threatening to shatter her ribcage.

'Lola I love you!' Ryou shouted, shutting his eyes and hoping she'd reply. Lola's heart seemed to come out of her mouth. She felt the happiest she'd felt in ages. She smiled lovingly and spoke.

'I love you too Ryou.' She whispered softly, before he kissed her yet again.

**Sappy and strange ending. But I hope you like it anyway! **


	6. Emotional Combat

Hey! Sorry I haven't been able to update for a while, but I just wasn't inspired. Don't worry people, I don't want this story to end just yet so on with Chapter 6!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh. I mean, I wouldn't exactly be writing fanfiction if I did, would I? Duh… --**

**Emotional Combat**

The house was motionless. In his own timezone, in Bakura's mind, movement seemed to become prohibited. He was sitting on the sofa, engulfed by the icy darkness that was enveloping his very being. His mind was blank, all thoughts, all traces of mind pattern vanished into what seemed like thin air. Tension hung in the air like a stale fog, echoing silently against the walls and panging against the body of the lone man.

Somewhere, in the deep caverns of his heart, something had died. He knew as soon as he hit that wall, but he refused to think of it. Refused all suggestions, rejected the very thing that had transpired. He knew he wanted to forget, but yet, his heart would not let it go and he did not want to find it. That part of him, he knew, had already died a long time ago, and he was not going to start searching for it now.

Or was he?

A tiny movement sent faint energy waves through the room, jolting a glimpse of life into the cold darkness. The movement had come from a lifeless crimson eye, a little blink. A blink to hold back a tear, or maybe, something quite different.

More movement. It occurred until Bakura was standing on his feet, his head hung, the spiky white hair unusually drooped and little sounds making their way into the room. Bakura was furious with himself. How dare he make such a fuss over nothing. That's what it was. Nothing.

Nothing at all.

But he knew it wasn't. No, it was definitely something. A dull ache sprang in his heart, and a little trickle ran down his cheek. He moved his hand to get it away but instead, slapped himself across the face. Discipline. Discipline is the main emotion, there is no room for anything else. Fight them. Don't let them win. This lesson, an important one to him. He held back the tears that were threatening his face and clenched his fist tightly.

Discipline and violence. Attack is the best form of defence.

Is it?

Without thinking, he grabbed a wineglass from the nearby mantelpiece and threw it, smashing it into the wall, shards of glass falling to the ground. It seemed to glitter, even in the darkness. He breathed out heavily. Anger. Not the best emotion.

But it's better than sorrow.

'I don't know what to do, Lola.'

'What do you mean? Aren't you happy?' Lola and Ryou were lying on her bed, both on their sides and looking at each other intensely, his chocolate eyes boring into her head.

'No, you know that's not true.' Ryou smiled ruefully and looked away, towards the window. 'It's just, well, my flatmate will be worried, you know? I should get back and see him…'

A vacant expression formed across is face. Lola studied him before deciding her next move.

'Your flatmate?'

Ryou came out of his trance and looked again at Lola.

'Yes. You know, the guy I told you about… Bakura, yes, Bakura.'

Lola gazed at him. Unanswered questions filtered into her mind, but she put them off. Deciding on one question, she once again opened herm mouth to speak.

'Where was your flatmate when I found you bloody and injured on the floor?'

_DAMN! _She cursed herself mentally and looked away. It hadn't come out as she'd intended it to sound. It sounded harsh, accusative, questioning. And although this was the exact tone her question was taking, she knew Ryou didn't deserve it. He wouldn't handle it.

Ryou's heartbeat quickened against his chest and he forced a smile to come across his face.

'Oh. You know… probably out… he's um… out a lot… see… I…'

_Ask him if he's hurting him! Ask him! _Lola's instincts screamed at her to question this, but bit her tongue just in time.

'Oh. Okay.'

Another mental slap across the face. _Way to go, loser_. Her conscience scolded her harshly. _Not like you're dumb or anything_.

Ryou smiled at her and turned back towards the window, another look of vacancy spreading across her face. And Lola began to wonder, whether his own life was as perfect as it had seemed.


	7. Dropping a Bombshell

Chapter seven! Have been inspired all over again people! Expect lots of chapters in a short space of time!

**This is dedicated to Eminem and Dido, their song Stan, to my best friend Jaz (I hope you get your boy, girlfriend), to Kylie and her boyfriend as a hope to her recovery and to all the people who want love in their lives. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own it… too busy dreaming about my crush…**

**Dropping A Bombshell **

'Ryou? Ryou where are you going?'

'I need to go home, Lola, I'm sorry but I do… I have things to get on with.'

'Oh. OK. Promise you'll visit me all the time?'

Lola looked pleadingly at her new boyfriend Ryou.

'Yeah, sure, when I have the time.' Lola was a little bit disappointed, but decided that if he needed his time, he needed his time. She didn't say anything else and simply watched as the white-haired teen made his way out of her bedroom.

She didn't know what was going on in his life. He was so fragile. She hated to see him look so vulnerable and sad. It broke her heart. She loved him and would do anything for him. But she knew his secrets were closed, and he would probably keep them bottled up until he died.

She wished he would share his feelings with her. It might help him. He seemed so weak and anxious. All the things they'd done when they'd known each other for so little time. She'd had her first kiss with him, they'd comforted each other, she'd looked after him, he'd told her he loved her…

Why was he so secretive? She just wanted to make it better.

Ryou hurried along the street, his heart picking up pace. He regretted putting Lola in the dark. She'd told him all of her dark family secrets. But he seemed unable to tell her. She'd be upset. She'd want to know who he was and what he was doing. Bakura wasn't bad, he was just angry. He'd had a bad childhood to Ryou's guesses.

Ryou paused to think in his mind. At his guesses. He hadn't told Ryou anything. He never would, the only thing he would tell his hikari his how pathetic and useless he was.

Somewhere in the depths of his heart, he knew his Yami was a bad person. But he wouldn't admit it. He wanted his Yami to be good so badly. He would never take the idea into concept. It was too painful.

He reached the door of his house and inhaled shakily. He didn't know what was waiting for him inside that door and he was nervous to find out. His legs were like water, and felt liable to give way any second. Trying to calm his rocketing heart, he walked nervously and gently pushed the door ajar, to see what was inside.

Nothing. Just darkness. The dim light from the doorway cast a dull glow on the carpet, Ryou's silhouette barely visible. He stepped inside, an instant wave of cold washing over him. He shivered and folded his arms to his chest. He looked round gingerly to see that no one was there.

Yet.

He saw the door to the lounge was slightly open, so he walked towards it and gently pushed it further. His heart jumped suddenly to see a single dark figure sitting eerily still on the sofa. It could only be one person.

Ryou walked slowly inside and shut the door tight behind him. Now there wasn't even a tiny shaft of light to differentiate between shadows and real life. He heard the material shift and the vibes in the room seemed to jolt.

'Hello.'

The single word was spoken sharply and clearly, but there was no movement to follow.

'H…Hi.' Ryou barely managed above a whisper. It was hardly audible.

'You punched me.'

Ryou felt sick. 'I… I know.'

'Why?' Ryou heard something stir and jumped. A harsh laugh followed this.

'Don't jump, hikari. I just want to talk to you.' Ryou couldn't trust this voice. Too many times had it been that voice speaking the cruel words that laced Ryou's mind. Too often had it been. He could not trust his Yami.

'You'll hit me, like you always do.' Ryou steadied his voice and was surprised at his sentence. He had learned not to answer his Yami from the day he arrived. He didn't know why his outburst of violence had been provoked, or why he was saying such accusative things. It wasn't like him at all.

'Sit down.' Ryou didn't move. He felt paralysed. He was shivering uncontrollably and was desperately cold. His heart was thumping. It was always this way between him and Bakura. Always controlled, always powerless, always weak, always scared. He had no power of his own to deal with these reactions, they were just there.

It seemed like his emotions were failing him. One minute he felt brave, the next he felt cowardly and scared. Another time he felt aggressive, the next he felt soft. Why was this? He needed an answer.

'Sit down, hikari.' The voice maintained its even level, a coldness icing his words. Ryou somehow felt the strength to move and waked over to where he thought the sofa was. He held out his hands, feeling his way around the room.

He eventually felt the cushiony material of the sofa and turned around, sinking into its soft depths. But even this wasn't enough to make him feel safe. He could feel the closeness of his Yami. What was he planning? What was he going to do?

'Do you feel comfortable?' Ryou jumped. Since when did Bakura try to make Ryou feel comfortable? It wasn't normal. He wasn't normal.

'Yes.' Ryou lied as he clenched his hands into fists, cutting off the blood circulation entirely and turning his knuckles white.

'Good. Now, I want to ask you something.' Ryou calmed his shaking body and nodded his head.

'OK.' He braced himself for the wave of insults about to wash over him. He shut his eyes tight, not wanting to feel it all.

'Who do you love?' Ryou's eyes flickered open. Did Bakura just ask him something nice? Who did he love? That was simple.

'My girlfriend. Lola.' His voice wasn't shaking as audibly now. He spoke her name somewhat proudly.

'You have a girlfriend?' Ryou spotted something this time. There was a tiniest hint of neglect in his voice. The tiniest hint. Ryou became nervous again. What sort of game was Bakura playing?

'Y…yes.' He felt the material shift again and become lighter. Bakura had gotten off the sofa. Before he could focus properly, the table lamp beside him had been switched on. Ryou jumped and gave a little yelp. His Yami's face was inches from his own, smiling expressionlessly.

'There is no need to jump. I have something to show you.' Ryou nodded and Bakura moved his head closer.

'Are you sure you want to see what I have?' Ryou nodded. He was too afraid to say no. He wanted to get through this alive. If his Yami was going to be nice, he wanted to make as much of it as he could.

Bakura's frosty breath washed over his face, making it feel cold immediately.

'I don't show many people what I have, Ryou.'

Ryou shook his head. 'It's… OK. I wouldn't… wouldn't mind.' He stuttered pathetically, clenching the soft material between his fingers.

Bakura smiled and brought his face closer to his hikari's.

Then he kissed him.

Ooh yeah Bakura drops a bombshell. Nasty cliffhanger! Please Review… when I get them I shall start work on Chapter eight straightaway.

**P.S I want five reviews, or eight shall never come…! insert evil laughter here **


	8. Tormented Hearts

Chapter eight. I LOVE getting reviews, so dun dun dun, I'm dedicating this one to Super-Nanny, one of my most faithfuls yay!

**This is to make up for the long time you waited because I had a selfish writer's block.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh. NOTHING! Cries **

Lola was feeling put out. Not only had her boyfriend been acting distant, but now some social worker had been snooping around her room, asking her questions about her personal life and acquaintances. And nobody was telling her what was going on, not even Tracy.

She wished Ryou was there, so she could confide in him, but he'd gone home to that Bakura he talked about. She worried about him, he was just so vulnerable at times. She missed his presence. He filled the room with light and warmth that no one had done in a long time. Not in Lola's view anyway.

She scanned her face in the mirror, discovering that a tear had leaked from her eye. Why was she so emotional? She found herself crying over the Andrex Puppy adverts and getting overly angry at the slightest upset.

She leaned over and took a tissue to wipe her eyes, noticing a blotchy patch forming around her nose and eyes.

At that moment, a loud sharp knock pierced her thinking bubble and the door swung open, a beak nosed lady walking briskly in and standing to face Lola. The girl in question scowled. What a time for Ms Devere, her 'social worker' to call.

'Lola, hello. I've come to talk to you about your placement situation.'

That caught her attention. 'What about it?' She snapped, aware of the woman's beady little eyes boring into her.

'I was wondering,' She asked, ignoring Lola's sharp tone. 'Whether you're alright in your current home.'

Lola thought it over. 'It's alright. Not the best but I do fine.'

Ms Devere looked her over. 'Right. So strictly speaking you're not the happiest here?'

'Not exactly. Since when have I ever been at my happiest when you're around?' Lola cocked her head and dared Ms Devere to stare back.

The social worker frowned and shook her head. 'Well then, I think we have just the thing for you, it could be quite a pleasant surprise.'

Lola narrowed her eyes. 'Like what?' She growled slowly, not liking this apparent 'surprise.'

'Well Lola. We've come to realise you need more independence in your life. So, we're moving you to another house in furthest South Domino. A school has vacancies and the house is more than welcoming you to stay.'

Lola didn't speak. She simply dropped her tissue softly on the floor.

Ryou was stunned.

Bakura's lips were still attached to his own, unmoving and eerie. Regaining control of his senses, he wriggled free and stood up, not wanting to look at his Yami.

'Bakura…' He started but his words failed him.

'Yes, hikari?' Bakura's tone was still smooth, but the faintest hint of worry backed up his answer.

'Why… why did you do that? I've got a girlfriend.' He turned to face his Yami, his pleading eyes begging Bakura to answer.

The older man looked slightly puzzled. 'Because I love you.' He stated simply, and made for Ryou again.

'No, Bakura. How can you love me? All you've done is hurt me these past few years.' Bakura closed his eyes and turned round, his fists clenched.

'I'm doing something I don't usually do Ryou. You should be grateful and at least make the most of it.' Ryou turned his head away.

'So you don't love me. I'm just an object to take out you're sudden lust on.' He spoke quietly, tears welling in his eyes.

Bakura turned back round. 'I do love you Ryou.'

'Then why did you hurt me so much? I've got a girlfriend now! She's done more for me than you've ever thought of! She stuck by me when you put me in hospital! Yeah, you! I LOVE her! Can't you see that! God, what a time Bakura! You're just… you're just TOO LATE!' Ryou shouted, leaving Bakura looking stunned.

'I see.' He whispered, and turned his head away. 'Well, guess that's that then.'

'Bakura you can't leave me here! You have to explain! The rages and the hurting and putting me in hospital! And now you come out and say you love me? I can't trust you! You made me this way, Bakura. Why the sudden change? Why the sudden switch?'

Bakura looked back at him again.

'You want me to explain?' He said quietly. Ryou nodded. Bakura looked down and spoke.

'All Yami's love their hikari's, Ryou. It's just a natural feeling – '

'But – '

'Don't interrupt me Ryou. As I was saying, all Yami's love their lighter sides because they have a bond that you couldn't share with anyone else, any other ordinary person. Some people have a different way of showing it. I took out my love for you using violence.'

'Why didn't you say so? I would've heard you out.' Ryou said, feeling confused and angry at the same time.

'Because I was taught that love was a weakness when I was young, your age. I learned that in my harshest lesson. The last time I opened my heart to someone they refused me and threw my feelings away. I didn't want to be rejected again, I was scared of what you might say, and so I used violence and anger. But I realised that somewhere I did still have that piece of me, the day when you retorted, when you hit me back.'

Ryou stood there, gaping. Bakura stared at him.

'Well? That was your explanation, what more do you want from me, Ryou? I, I love you, OK? Really, I honestly do.' Bakura looked pained and Ryou thought back to when he must've had his heart broken.

'But… But I'm seeing Lola now. I love her, but, I don't know what I feel about you, Bakura. I don't know whether I can love you back.' Bakura looked quickly away, afraid to let Ryou see his emotional side.

'I don't know what to do, Bakura? What a time for you to say this. If only you'd said it sooner.'

'What do you mean? Does it mean I have a chance?' Bakura looked up, Ryou surprised to see what looked like hope in his eyes.

'I… I don't know. I used to love you with all my heart and soul, but you've pretty much squashed it out of me with your violence.' Ryou felt as though his heart was breaking in two. He loved them both, and it seemed they both had problems that he couldn't bear to see happen to them.

Bakura shut his eyes tight. He knew he'd been stupid, he just wanted to make it right.

They stood there in silence, before the shrill ringing of the phone awoke them from their trances. Ryou cursed mentally before leaving Bakura to answer the phone.

'Hello? Ryou Bakura speaking?' He was greeted by a series of painful and frantic sobs on the other side of the line, which he recognised instantly as Lola's .

'Lola? Lola what's wrong! Lola? Please tell me!'

'Ryou!' She choked out, barely able to speak. 'They're moving me! The social workers! They're moving me to South Domino! Oh Ryou I'm never going to see you again!' She broke into frantic wails and Ryou stood there, numbed by her words.

Never see Lola again? It couldn't be happening. He hung up on Lola and stumbled back into the living room, his vision swaying.

'Bakura…' He managed to say. 'You've got to help me.' Before he collapsed on the floor.

**I am evil. I can't believe I've done this! Who shall triumph in Ryou's heart? Please review. It made me sad to write it, but tell me what you think and whether you want me to continue. Xxx **


	9. I'll Always Love You

Yay! Reviewers! And yet it is still not finished! Dedicated to Blue Magician Quebesenuef, Keta-Glass and Super-Nanny as always. Anyway, here is Chapter nine! Hope you like, oh and review! Hey I love them, what can I say?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh, which is what I said EIGHT CHAPTERS PREVIOUS. **

**I'll Always Love You **

'Ryou! Ryou-Chan! Aibou please wake up! Ryou?'

Bakura shook his hikari violently by the collar in vain. He wasn't waking up. He felt stupid, foolish, awful, heartbroken, but he couldn't let it get in the way. He'd said he needed his help, and he was going to prove to his hikari he wasn't as dangerous he had always assumed.

He ran into the kitchen and threw open the cupboards, the drawers, even the fridge. He found something called 'smelling salts' and grabbed them from their shelves when he heard his hikari's weak stirring in the lounge. He rushed in and held the smelling salts underneath Ryou's nose.

In two or three minutes or so, Ryou opened his eyes, and immediately started coughing, gasping for breath. Bakura helped him onto his feet and held him firmly by the shoulders, until his hikari had stopped panicking and was breathing normally.

'Bakura?' He asked, his Yami slowly coming into focus.

'Ryou? Ryou are you OK? Aibou? Answer me?' Ryou shook his head until the thrumming had stopped inside his head and looked at Bakura, his eyes wide.

'Did you just call me Aibou?' He asked, surprised.

Bakura looked shocked and uneasy. 'Yes.' He whispered, so that it was barely audible. Ryou stood there staring for a moment before he remembered about Lola.

'Lola!' He suddenly cried, tearing himself from his Yami and running into the hallway, grabbing the keys and fumbling about with them in the lock.

'Ryou?' His Yami called, following him into the hallway. Ryou managed to get the door unlocked and sprinted out of the gate, turning left and disappearing from Bakura's view.

'Ryou!' Bakura cried, also rushing out of the door and following the white-haired figure making it's way down the street. He was faster than Ryou, and easily caught up with him, so they were running to an unknown place together.

'Ryou! What the hell are you doing!' He said, out of breath and with a massive stitch in his side.

'It's Lola!' Ryou cried. 'They're moving her away from me!'

'What?' Bakura said, as the turned a corner into a place called Fujika Street. 'You shouldn't be going anywhere! You've just fainted!' Ryou looked at him, an old distrust back in his eyes.

'Bakura, don't take offence, but you are in no position to dictate.' He said, sprinting towards a large house with a big sign near the front.

The words almost tore Bakura in half, he wanted for Ryou to trust him so badly, but he couldn't make him, so he followed faster than ever. He was going to show him what he could do.

The sign read 'Halfway House, Fujika Street.' Or at least that was the gist of it, and Bakura went round in time to see his hikari rapidly ascending a flight of stairs.

'Hikari wait!' He shouted as he tailed him through the reception area.

'Now just you wait! I don't know who you think – ' Tracy the receptionist was met with a fierce glare from Bakura.

'Hang on, you just went up those stairs.' She said, a bit awed as the Ryou lookalike followed the real one up the stairs, turning the corner to Lola's room.

'Ryou!' Bakura yelled, seeing Ryou fiddle with a door handle and almost fall in. He followed his hikari in. Mistake.

What he saw was almost enough to shred his heart to pieces. There was his Ryou, holding a red-haired girl in his arms and kissing her passionately.

'Ryou?' He whispered, devastated.

Ryou turned round, Bakura seeing his face was streaked with wet, he was crying. He wiped his eyes and spoke.

'Bakura, this is my girlfriend, Lola.' There was an awkward silence in the room, broken only by the sound of 'Lola's' frantic sobs. He felt like dying, to immerse himself in sorrow, but he held up for his hikari.

Ryou was seeing the devastation in his Yami's face, but he couldn't deal with two of his closest companions being positively torn apart. He just wanted this whole mess to be sorted out, right then and now.

Lola looked at Bakura and smiled sadly before burying her head in Ryou's arms again.

Before any further introductions could be exchanged, a sharp looking woman burst through the door, followed by a meek looking Tracy.

'Lola! What on earth is going on here?' She demanded, looking fiercely at the girl in front of her, and again at the teen holding her and the older one observing them.

'Y…You're going to move me away!' She cried, clawing at Ryou's shirt, who held he even closer.

'Of course we are you silly girl! We agreed!'

'We never agreed anything! You told me I was being moved away! From my boyfriend Ryou and my schoolfriends! I'm happy here! You just assumed I wasn't!'

Ms Devere looked slightly shocked at this outburst.

'But Lola we've already arranged the transport!'

'Well unarrange it then! I'm not going!' She sounded hopelessly infantile and vulnerable to Bakura, and he felt sorry for her.

Ms Devere went tight-lipped and clicked her fingers at Tracy, who promptly scooted off downstairs.

'You are going, you spoilt little brat, and you are coming with me now!' She made to grab Lola's arm but Ryou stood in front of her, blocking the woman's intrusive move.

'She's not! She's staying here! She wants to! I thought you helped people like her, not attacked them!'

'Get out of my way you stupid boy. Lola's coming with me!'

'She's not!' Ms Devere looked at him, and without a moment's hesitation, hit him across the face and sent him sprawling on the floor.

Bakura's blood began to boil and he felt his whole self shaking. He saw Lola scream 'Ryou!' and make towards him but get pulled forcefully back by her that awful woman.

She dragged the girl towards the door, where Bakura was standing, blocking the entrance.

She sneered down at him and made to brush him aside, Lola still screaming her objections and her boyfriend's name, when Bakura pushed his hand into her abdomen and sent her falling backwards, letting go of Lola's arm, who promptly ran straight over to Ryou, whose nose was bleeding badly.

Bakura went and stood over the woman, who was winded and lying on the floor.

'You fucking bitch, think you can get away with punching my…' he made to say Ryou, but forcing himself to push the words away, and said 'mate' instead.

The woman glowered at him. 'She's my case, and she'll do as I say.' She replied daringly, smiling at Bakura.

'Oh no, she isn't going anywhere, but you are.' Bakura whispered, as the Millennium Ring around his neck began to glow. The woman stared as a black light engulfed her and swallowed her up.

Bakura heard her tormented scream as he banished her away forever. He looked over to Lola, who'd been busy nursing Ryou to notice, but he had. He stared but he mouthed the words 'Shadow Realm' back, and Ryou understood.

Before anything else could happen, Bakura grabbed them both by the arm and ran with them out of the room, down the stairs and out of the door, barely registering Tracy as they sprinted into the street.

They reached the house and bolted inside, slamming the door shut, as Bakura let go of Ryou and Lola, and watched, pained as they kissed yet again.

'She's grateful, you know, for everything that you've done.' Ryou was speaking quietly to Bakura, who was sitting opposite, avoiding Ryou's gaze.

'Bakura.' Ryou spoke again, a hint of annoyance in his voice. 'I know it hurts you to see us together, but you must understand, you know what my decision is.'

Bakura knew very well what the decision was. Earlier that night, Ryou had told Bakura he had chosen Lola to be with, not him. He remembered the words clear as crystal.

'I'm sorry, Bakura, I've… I've chosen Lola. I'm so sorry.' He felt like crying, and it was visible to his hikari.

'No, it's OK.' He muttered, even though it was agonising to even speak. Ryou looked sideways at him.

'Bakura…'

'Honestly Ryou, it is.' He looked so pained, Ryou was so sad. He thought back to the evening's events. He didn't want to tell him what had happened between him and Lola that night. He knew it would kill him.

Flashback

'Are you OK?' Ryou asked Lola as she rested on the bed. He ran his fingers through her hair.

'Yeah, I'm fine. You're such a brilliant boyfriend Ryou. I've never met anyone quite like you.'

'Then you obviously haven't met Yugi Moto.'

Lola laughed. 'No I haven't. But there's something special about you. Something I bet this Yugi Moto doesn't have.'

Ryou felt himself blush. Lola sat up and planted a kiss on his lips. 'You're really special and I love you.'

'I love you too, Lola.'

End flashback

Ryou pushed the thoughts from his mind as he concentrated on the agonised look on his Yami's face. There was an awkward silence between both of them. It seemed Bakura didn't want to talk, which Ryou could relate to. He'd experienced the feeling many times before. He began to think back to an hour beforehand again.

Flashback

Ryou pushed again one last time, then collapsed, rolling off of her. He lay panting.

'That was… cool.' He heard Lola say, who was breathless.

'Yeah, cool.' He replied, turning sideways to face her and stroking her cheek. 'I love you so much.' Lola smiled and looked away, embarrassed.

Ryou kissed her and pulled her closer. She looked up at him and smiled again, her eyes bright.

'I love you too.'

End Flashback

Ryou realised Bakura was looking at him again and smiled weakly.

'Ryou?' the younger boy focused his attention on Bakura again.

'Bakura?' He replied, staring into the deep crimson eyes that greeted him.

'I… I think I'm going to go away for a while, to clear my head.' Ryou was a little shocked.

'Go away? Go away where? You have no money! For how long?' Bakura looked and smiled sadly.

'To my homeland, Egypt. I want to see what's become of it. I don't know how long. Perhaps a month. Maybe years.'

'Years! Bakura please rethink your decision! I might need you here!'

'Ryou I can't stay. Too much has gone on. I'll come back one day, I promise.' Bakura got up to leave but Ryou caught his arm, staring into his eyes.

'You know I'll always love you.' Bakura's heart warmed immediately.

'Yeah, I do.'

'Then take this.' Ryou whispered, and kissed him gently on the lips, opening his mouth only slightly. Bakura's heart soared and it felt brilliant. When Ryou broke away, he reached out to touch his Yami's hair, then stepped away, blushing.

'I will always love you, Bakura. Remember that. You'll always be in my heart I promise. I shall never forget you. Will you remember me?'

Bakura smiled gently. 'I'll never forget you, Ryou.' He planted a wispy kiss on Ryou's lips for a second, then walked out of the living room door. Ryou watched as he shut the front door and walked off to wherever he was destined to go.

A silent tear slid down Bakura's cheek as he walked away from his only love.

Ryou missed him already, but he knew his place was with Lola. He was in love with her.

Before he could start dwelling on his thoughts, he walked back into the kitchen. He had to prepare his dinner. As he did this, he was humming a gentle tune.

_I'm wishing… wishing on a star._

_I'm wishing… wishing on a rainbow, that I see. _

'I'll always love you Bakura. I'll never forget you. Don't forget me I beg you. I love you and I will forever. Miss you already.'

_Wishing on a star. _

'Goodbye.'

_Wishing… for… you. _

'Love Ryou.'

**Can't really speak. Saddest chapter I've ever done. Official End. Please review. Epilogue to come. **


	10. Epilogue

**This is the Epilogue to the last chapter. Hope you like it. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh.**

**Epilogue**

Six years later

Ryou was sitting in the park. He watched as his fiancée Lola danced in the grass, her skirt willowing around her, perfectly matching her every feature.

His heart still flipped when he saw her, when he touched her, when they kissed. He didn't feel like anything was missing.

'Ryou! Ryou I'm going over to the lake! Want to come?' Ryou looked up at his smiling partner.

'No thanks Lola I'll stay here!' He called back, smiling as she ran airily down to the lake, sitting down and paddling her feet in the water.

Ryou Bakura was now twenty-two years old. When he had first met Lola, they'd both been sixteen and she'd run into him on her bicycle. She'd been living in a care home and after a 'battle' with her social worker Ms Devere, was living with him in his two-bedroom house in Central Domino.

He'd proposed to her after a dinner on the Domino Park Bridge, when the moon was out and the lake beneath them was sparkling. It had been perfect, and he'd been overjoyed when she'd said 'yes'. Everyone knew about it, Yugi and Yami, Joey and Kaiba, Mai and Serenity, everyone he knew.

Well, not everyone.

Bakura had left for Egypt exactly six years ago, and even though Ryou did sometimes think about him, it was usually pushed to the back of his mind.

But now he had proper time to think, he began to wonder what happened to his Yami. He'd put Ryou in hospital, brainwashed him and manipulated him, but Ryou remembered what he'd said the day Bakura left.

'I'll always love you, never forget that.' And they'd kissed. Ryou still did love Bakura, but it had faded to something much more spiritual, platonic. It would never blossom into a proper relationship, like it had with Malik and Marik, Yami and Yugi.

He directed his gaze back to the beautiful redheaded girl by the lake. Lola had since grown taller, and more shapely than she had been. Her eyes seemed to burn fire in them even more than they used to, and her red hair seemed to shine whatever the weather.

Ryou smiled and looked down at the wallet he was holding. A picture of him and Lola. They were both smiling. It had been taken by Yugi when they were all at the beach one day.

The sun was at its highest point and the clear blue sky remained unblemished. But Ryou wasn't really interested. He had things to think about. Everyone was asking about the wedding, and it was getting him a bit bothered. He just wanted to think.

'Lola! I'm going home for a while! Could you come back on your own tonight?' He saw her bright smile reflect the sun's rays.

'Sure! I'll be home in a couple of hours!' Ryou smiled, got up from his bench and waved his goodbye to Lola. He set off down the street once he'd gone from the Park, and saw teenagers just like he used to be walking dogs or listening to MP3's.

He reached the High Street, which in the summer blossomed with the trees and plants growing all around it. He looked at his house. It was the same as it had always been, but there were a few more homey touches. Like a doormat, and a basket of flowers hanging from a hook, and inside a new modern dining room, and a new stairway with an oak polished banister, and a new lick of paint.

It had changed quite a lot since Bakura had left.

He fumbled with his keys and opened the door, greeted by a fresh aromatic smell. Lola must've put a new bottle of house scent in the living room.

He took off his coat and hung it on the banister, running upstairs to his study. It wasn't a real study, but rather a place where he could just relax. He pulled up a beanbag and flopped down on it, picking up his book where he'd left off.

It was a romance novel by an author named Rose Arian, a pretty authentic pen name for a romantic novelist. He traced his finger to the exact word he'd left it at and started reading again.

_The room stank of rotten meat and animal offal. Appropriate for a butcher's cellar. I'd been bundled down here the night before, and had been sleeping on the cold floor. It was stained with red, which I didn't like to think about, and was pitch black at night, especially seeing as it was winter. I didn't know what he wanted with me. Revenge? Ransom? Or something more sinister? _

Ryou was interrupted when he heard a knock on the door. It couldn't be Lola, because she had her own keys. Ryou decided that it must be Joey, returning the money Ryou had lent him.

He went downstairs, expecting to see a mop of blond hair as soon as he opened the door.

His heart almost stopped.

Peeking out from underneath a mass of silver-white hair, was Bakura.

Ryou refused to believe it. Bakura was in Egypt. He would have written to say he was visiting, or something.

But he obviously hadn't. The man crossed into the landing, and took off his coat, hanging it on the banister like Ryou had done. Then he turned to look at Ryou.

'You look different, hikari.'

Ryou managed to smile. 'Bakura?' He said, having not seen him for more than half a decade.

'Hello, hikari.' Bakura said, smiling freely. His skin was bronzed by the sun and his eyes seemed to have gone lighter. He was taller and more muscular than before. They were more defined. Not pumped up, but you could see there was definitely something.

'You… you still call me that?' Ryou said quietly, blushing.

'How could Inot? We will always be bound together.' Ryou saw Bakura finger the Millennium Ring around his neck.

'You haven't been in my soul room for a long time.' Ryou said, smiling more loosely.

'I thought you would want some privacy.' Said his Yami, smiling.

'What's been happening in Egypt? Did you… did you… never mind.'

'No, what were you going to say?'

'I was going to ask whether you'd… uh… found anyone else… you know. I'm uh… I'm getting married.'

Bakura smiled to Ryou's surprise. 'Here.' He said, handing Ryou what looked like a photograph. 'My friend, Tariq. He runs a jewellery stall in Cairo.'

'So, no lady friends, or men friends?' Ryou asked, somewhat confused.

'No. You know what I said and I stick by it, you were the only one for me, and you still are hikari.' Ryou blushed and looked away.

'Congratulations on your wedding, though. I shouldn't have said that stuff.' Bakura said, looking a bit uneasy.

'No it's OK. So… um… what did you come here for?'

Bakura smiled. 'I came to give you this. I thought it would more interesting if I hand-delivered it personally. It's a package I put together of things I found in Egypt.'

'Found?' Ryou repeated, smirking a little. In his past life Bakura had been a Tomb Robber.

'Well, not found. A Tomb Robber stays that way, it's hard to forget. There's stuff from three tombs in there, Rameses the Second, Cleopatra and Tutankhamun.'

Ryou smiled. 'Historic,' he muttered, taking the package and beginning to unwrap it.

He gasped. A collection of gold and silver jewellery greeted him, and jewels and pots and jars from these tombs. He lifted out a particularly spectacular looking necklace, with a chain of gold and a ruby in the centre.

'Bakura… this is… do you know how much this is worth?' He gasped, holding it up to the light. It glinted beautifully.

'Well 5,000 years ago it was worth a bit, so I won't be surprised if it still is today.' He smiled, glad Ryou liked it.

'Bakura this is great. Wait 'til I show Lola, she'll be amazed.' Bakura smiled and looked down.

'Yeah, she probably will.' He muttered, looking vague. Ryou suddenly cursed himself. He should've known better than to mention Lola.

'Well, I'd better be going. Things to do, places to go, monuments to pillage.' Ryou smiled.

'OK.' He said, feeling a bit sad to see him go. 'Is that all?' He added as an afterthought.

Bakura looked up at him. Ryou felt uneasy. 'It's just that, well, now that you're here, I kinda don't want to see you leave again.'

'Why, hikari?' Bakura replied, with a confused look.

'Well, you know I kissed you before I left?'

'Yes.' Bakura answered, tilting his head sideways in a questioning manner.

'Well, it didn't go the way I planned it to go, it was meant to be like this.' Ryou said, and before he could stop himself, he had pressed his mouth against Bakura's, opening his mouth and slipping his tongue inside his Yami's.

Bakura was shocked. He stepped away and looked guilty.

'Bakura?' Ryou said, looking a little sad.

'Ryou… I really want to kiss you, but I feel guilty. What about you and Lola?'

Ryou nodded. 'She won't know. Bakura I need to kiss you like that, just to show you I really love you.'

'You love Lola.'

'No Bakura. I love you both. It's just you're in different places.'

Bakura looked up and smiled weakly, letting Ryou capture his lips again, this time submitting completely. Ryou swirled his tongue around Bakura's mouth, and they kissed passionately before breaking apart, chocolate orbs melting into crimson eyes.

'That was what I wanted, Bakura. Come and visit me again?'

'Yeah, sure, I'd love to.' Bakura said, smiling and stepping towards the door, Ryou seeing him out.

He clutched the package in his hand. He felt immensely happy and more free than he'd ever been! He felt like dancing. He was so joyous! He didn't feel guilty anymore!

But before he could start wallowing in his own celebratory happiness, he had one more thing he needed to do. He picked up the phone and dialled in Joey's number. After a few rings Joey picked up.

'Joey?'

'Hey buddy whassup!'

'I want my money back.'

**So it is a nice ending. Not too sad but not happy-ever-after either. Hope everyone loved this story! If you want me to write any more stories about Ryou/Bakura or Ryou/OC stories, say so in your reviews. Thank you. **


End file.
